Haze
by Raven Ehtar
Summary: In the candlelight, you're allowed to forget that the one you're with is really... an enemy. One-shot shorty, MATURE fic. Yami Yugi / Yami Bakura; Darkshipping.


_**A/N:**__ Something along the lines of what I did with __Don't Speak__, I suppose, but with a different pairing. I actually had an idea to do a series of these, experimenting with a lot of different pairings from __Yu-Gi-Oh!__, focusing on the feeling and tenor inherent in the characters involved rather than in any particular situations. What do you guys think, using this and __Don't Speak__ as examples?_

_**Shipping:**__ Darkshipping. (Yami Yugi / Yami Bakura)_

_**Warning:**__ Rated M! If you dislike or are sensitive about male / male romantic or sexual relationships, please turn back now. As always, any flames from slash / yaoi bashers will be instantly deleted. Take the hate somewhere else please. Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!__ and related characters are © to Kazuki Takahashi._

…

Haze

Raven Ehtar

…

Some things are easier in the dark. Under a mantle of shadows, reality is as much interpretation as it is truth. With only the flickering light of candles to outline the darkness, sight is cast aside in favor of the other senses, less likely to be confounded by the darkness.

This clean, chemical odor of shampoo, that was mine, while that earthy, musky scent, that was yours. This warmth beneath my fingers, is it yours as well? Is it your pulse that I can feel; is your heart pounding so hard? I would say I was surprised, that I wouldn't think such a thing were possible, but I'm sure you've felt my pulse as well, and it synchronizes with yours. The darkness hides your face, but it does not disguise you voice. Proud as you are, you would never dream to let anyone hear you in daylight, not even me. Perhaps most especially me. Truthfully, wouldn't I have my licentious whimpers be heard, either. It's the freedom granted by the shadows; we can forget our pride, we can forget everything when the light does not remind us, and we come together to become… this.

Your hands, hot and smooth, slip up along the curve of my back. My hands, so warm themselves I'm half-convinced that they will scald you, finds the soft dip between shoulder and throat. The pulse, yes, is still quickened and strong. I squeeze ever so gently, and that soft throbbing flutters, and though I hear nothing, I can feel the vibration of your voice, a soundless, contented rumble.

How came we here? Were we any time or any place else, we would never trust each other like this. With so little effort I could take away your breath, I could kill you with only a slight shift of my grip.

In some logical, unaffected part of mind, I know I should.

But I won't. You know I won't, or trust me not to. Why do you trust me, why do you lean even further into me? Why do I trust _you_, when I know you desire my death?

Blame the darkness once again, it grants this amnesia. Here, we can forget who we are.

The fingers that traced patterns along your abdomen, were they pale or were they tanned? The hair that falls across your face, it could be white or it could be gold under the amber glow of candle flame. Your strength is as I remember it, brusque as it ever was, but now with a suggestion of control, of restraint.

I wonder if it's really you.

Under a sheen of sweat, was this skin bronze, or was it a fevered flush that made it so dusky? Without touching, can you tell me which one of us it belongs to? Where does one end and the next begin, whose voice is it that calls out, that gasps and gives aching moans? After a while, there's no point in trying to figure it out, in trying to remember. There's only the feel, sound, smell and taste of you. For now there is no one here we call 'Pharaoh', no one we label 'Thief King'.

Your kiss is rough, your teeth sharp when they bite at my lips. Nails raked down my ribs earns you a gasp, and I feel you take pleasure in it. The need to consume and to dominate drives you, but there is my pride to consider. I cannot let you take all without a fight.

A quick shift of weight and strong push and the tables have turned. I now hold you captive, in my power. You struggle until I lay claim to your mouth, until my hands roam over your body and I lower myself to you. Your resistance melts away, then, as though it had never been.

Wreathed in night you overlook that the one whose breath you shared, whose heartbeat quickened beneath your fingers, whose softest whisper made your skin shiver, was really your enemy. The shadows kept such secrets in its cloying embrace, the warm golden radiance of candles told easy lies with its touch.

It's easy to forget, in the dark. These bodies are not ours, and soon, dawn will come to vanquish the night.

…

_**A/N2:**__ To be perfectly honest, it didn't turn out the way I wanted… In fact I'm a bit disappointed with it. But let me know what you thought, everyone, I would well and truly appreciate it! _

_**Thanks for reading, my lovelies! **_


End file.
